


Wife of Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unfortunately I have not come up with a good summary, but basically after the death of your husband, Loki, you were sent back to Earth thanks to the little magic Heimdall had left.  However, upon your return, the grief from your loss makes you reclusive and antisocial.  The only person who has had an successful contact with you is Thor, who checks on you often.  Your best friend Guinness Cox becomes increasingly worried about you and eventually visits a therapist to express his concern.





	Wife of Mischief

"So Mr. Cox, what brings you here today?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. If I were being completely honest, I never imagined that I would be seeing a therapist, but it appeared that the recent disappearance of my best friend was taking a toll on my health. And unfortunately I had developed my dad's drinking habits.  
"Well, problem the same as your other patients? Anger issues, drinking problems, depression, etc," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck and tugging at a few curls.  
"What do you think are causing these problems?" she asked, writing a few notes on her clipboard. I sighed.  
"A lot of stress and concern."  
"I see." More writing. As she wrote, my mind drifted off to the reason I was sent here. (Y/n), poor (y/n). What had happened to her? Was she okay?  
"Is there something in particular bothering you? Maybe a lost loved one?" I snapped back to attention.   
"A little bit," I said, "She's still alive as far as I know. I haven't heard from her in over a year though."  
"Who is she?"  
"My best friend (y/n) (l/n)."  
The woman hummed and wrote more. After a little bit she looked up at me and asked me to describe her and our relationship. I did as I was asked, I actually enjoyed talking about her! It made me feel proud of being so close to a person like her. "She was brave, selfless, fair, funny, kind, just an amazing girl! It's no wonder her husband fell in love with her so quickly. We dated briefly in highschool but quickly decided we were best as friends."  
"Who is her husband?" I exhaled deeply. How does one explain that a wonderful as extraordinary as (y/n) married a god that nearly destroyed Manhattan?  
"Her husband was Loki. You know, the god that led the attack in New York?"  
A look of shock filled her face, "Your friend is married to THE Loki?"  
"Was. She WAS married to him. Unfortunately she's a widow now which is likely why I haven't had any successful contact with her."  
"I see! So the death of her husband and her grief are the causes of your unhappiness?"  
"Correct."  
I winced, remembering the broken look on her face when she got back from Asgard. I had no idea what had happened there, and all I got out of her were two sentences.  
"When did you last hear from her?" the woman asked.  
"The day after the alien attack in New York last year."  
"What did she say?"  
I hesitated. That memory is one of the most painful I have. When she got back she was sobbing and swearing, barely able to say anything that made sense. Her boss'fiance and I tried to calm her down but she was too grief stricken. All she could tell us was news of her husband's death and her vow to kill a Titan named Thanos. After that she was just silent and cold, refusing to talk to anyone except Thor when he got back from trying to kill the same Titan. Seeing someone as even-keeled as (y/n) in such a state of distress isn't a comforting sight.  
"Almost nothing. All she told me was that Loki was murdered and that she swore to make his killer suffer the way he had made Loki."  
The therapist just nodded and wrote more notes. There were a few minutes of silence, and when she was done writing she looked back up at me and said, "How about we start from the beginning? How did they meet? How did all of this start?"  
I smiled a bit at that request. Ah yes, the day Loki wreaked havoc in Stuttgart. The day mine and (y/n)'s lives became almost unbearably chaotic. Who could forget?  
"Did you hear about the fight in Stuttgart, Germany? Where the Avengers caught Loki?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess! If you have any suggestions for additions to the story, please comment them!! <3


End file.
